


Keep Grinding

by LaughableLament



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drabble, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s11e21 All In The Family, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Fuck, Sam, where you get all that faith?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Grinding

“Sammy.” Spit it out: “Don, toldmeyoucarriedhimout. Of Amara’s, lairorwhatever.”

Lick-lipped grimace. “She was coming. Didn’t have a choice.”

Guts churn, but, flip him a grin. “’S pretty badass, man.”

Sam blinks.

“I’m just sayin’. If, it was me, and-uh. Alastair. I dunno if I—”

“Yeah you could—”

_Fuck, Sam, where you get all that faith?_

“—to save Cas.”

“Yeah I guess.” Pocket fists. “Tell you what. How ’bout we get us a swanky hotel room? Well. Lebanon swanky.”

“Dean?”

“Someplace those assholes’ll never look. Bunker ain’t big enough for all our daddy issues.”

Smile fights a trench war. “Yeah. Okay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> While we're here, please allow me to recommend crowroad's [Covert](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6838102). "All in the Family" Sam love extraordinaire. ^_^


End file.
